


heart exiled from body

by verdarach



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdarach/pseuds/verdarach
Summary: It had been decades, and yet Tibarn could still remember with perfect clarity the sight of hundreds--thousands--of his countrymen's corpses sprawled over the mountains.





	heart exiled from body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "role swap"

The bandages around his forearms were slipping; it had been a long day of raiding and they must have begun to unravel at some point. Thankfully, there was nobody around to catch sight of the abhorrent mark that peeked through the gaps in the bandages.

At first Tibarn could barely stand the sight of it. But now it is just another, permanent reminder of the depravity of the beorc. Not that it was ever a fact he was in danger of forgetting.

Humans disgusted him. The humans of Begnion even moreso. No, they could not be satisfied by slaughtering his heron brethren; they just had to crave them as well, just had to yearn to own one. He'd heard more than enough from the other members of the Begnion senate each time Lekain bid him report on everything his spies learned of Daein. 

As if any of them would be worthy enough to lay even a finger on any of the herons. Not after what they had done.

And yet here he was, bound to one such human's will. Hah.

Reyson would surely hate him, when the depths of what Tibarn had done at Begnion's bidding finally came to light. Did the souls of their fallen brothers and sisters not demand vengeance, he would ask. Did his pride not demand retribution, if not restitution?

Yes, and yes. 

But Reyson was not there as death swept through Phoenicis like a plague. It had been decades, and yet Tibarn could still remember with perfect clarity the sight of hundreds--thousands--of his countrymen's corpses sprawled over the mountains. He could still remember, in perfect clarity, how Lekain had laughed as he finally lifted the curse, months after Tibarn's predecessor had begged for mercy. 

There was no land left to bury the corpses by then.

Tibarn's hand tightened into a fist. He was Lord of the Air, the Hawk-King of Phoenicis, Ruler of the Skies. He could handle anything, if it was for the sake of Phoenicis. He could handle derision from the other laguz kings, even that dastard Naesala, if it was for the sake of Phoenicis.

He could handle hate, even if it was Reyson's. 

All for the sake of Phoenicis.


End file.
